


Grocery Shopping

by Persiflage



Series: Domesticity with Porn [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Daisy Johnson, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Domestic, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Future Fic, Grocery Shopping, Mentions of Bobbi/Mack, Mentions of Jemma/Will - Freeform, Mentions of Meldrew, Minor Character Death, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Porn with Feelings, Post-Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy and Coulson go grocery shopping, and he takes care of her post-mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts).



> This is a total canon-divergence fic as Will somehow survived the planet, and came back, although Ward still got infected by the Maveth parasite. All the other couples apart from Daisy & Phil are mentioned only, and the character deaths are also only mentioned in passing.
> 
> There's a sequel to this fic to come.

Daisy's got to admit, the idea of going grocery shopping with Phil Coulson had never occurred to her before – not even in the earliest days of their intimate relationship. Yet here they are, wandering around a grocery store, hand in hand like total dorks (and yeah, she's aware they're total dorks – and she doesn't care).

"What else is on the list?" she asks Coulson, leaning into his shoulder to peer at the piece of paper he's holding.

"A block of chocolate," he tells her.

"Just one?" she asks. "Are you sure that's gonna be enough?"

He chuckles, then turns his head and kisses her, sliding his tongue into her mouth like they do this kind of thing every week, like they're not Co-Directors of a super secret, shady, not-quite-Government organisation.

Someone clears their throat loudly behind them, and Daisy's eyes snap open as she and Coulson blush simultaneously at the realisation that they're blocking the entire aisle since the cart she's been pushing is stopped at a weird angle. She guides it back across to the side, and doesn't dare look around at the person who's interrupted them. She does look at Coulson, who's got the cockiest smirk ever on his face.

"Stop it," she hisses, pressing her body into his and crowding him against the shelves behind him. 

He chuckles as he wraps his arms around her and leans in to nip at her ear.

"Phil," she protests, but it's half-hearted at best, and is a bit too much of a moan, too, for him to think she's serious about wanting him to stop. He's very hard beneath the thick denim of his dark jeans, and she can't help grinding herself against him a bit.

"Fuck, Daisy," he gasps, and she wonders if she's made him come in his pants. That would be embarrassing for him, and a total waste, too, so she eases her body from his.

"Sorry," she mutters. She swallows, then says, "Chocolate block?"

"Yeah," he agrees, and she can see how hard he's fighting to control himself.

Whoever knew that going grocery shopping with her middle-aged, not-quite-human, lover would be so arousing, she wondered. And she is aroused – almost embarrassingly so. She grabs hold of the handle of the cart with both hands, and follows Coulson as he heads towards the aisle where the blocks of chocolate are. She can't help staring at his ass as he walks ahead of her: while she's always enjoyed seeing him in his suits, she loves seeing him in jeans even more – they accentuate his ass and legs beautifully.

"Daisy!" He hisses her name and her eyes snap up to see he's blushing even more deeply now – he does that if he catches her ogling him in public places – and she feels her own face heating up in response.

"C'mon," he says, his tone a bit stern and Directorial (not that that helps in _any_ way with her arousal, because fuck, Director Phil is sexy and hot as hell). "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back." He doesn't say, _and fuck_ , but she suspects he's thinking it.

"Sorry," she says, and he shakes his head.

"Not all your fault," he says. And it's true – the biggest problem is that Daisy's been on an undercover mission for almost four weeks, which is the longest time they've ever spent apart, and it's the first time they've been apart since they become lovers.

He puts the chocolate – two blocks, in fact – into the cart, adding it to the other things they've already selected, then he looks at his list again. She drops her eyes, not wanting to start ogling him again – and it's too easy to ogle because, in addition to the tight black jeans (and leather boots), he's wearing a pale blue button-down under a darker blue sweater, and has a casual coat over the top. He definitely doesn't look like anyone's idea of the boss of a shady organisation. His clothes are casual and comfortable, and somehow make him look even more sexy and handsome ( _and fuckable_ , her mind supplies) than the dapper secret-agent look he used to sport when they first met. 

She looks up again as his left hand curls over her right where it still rests on the handle of the shopping cart, and he leans in to speak in her ear.

"Let's get this done, then we can get out of here – and then you can ravish me."

"God, Phil," she mutters. "Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

He shakes his head, then presses his lips to her forehead. "I'm really not."

She heaves a sigh, then nods. "Okay, we can do this – without getting arrested or anything."

"That's the spirit."

He walks at the front of the cart, his left hand holding onto it and guiding her as he heads towards the next thing they need for this special team dinner. And it's a nice thing to do, she thinks, making dinner to celebrate the fact that May and Andrew are officially back together, but also to celebrate the fact that Mack and Bobbi, and Jemma and Will, have also got together in the last few months. 

She and Phil had started the recent rash of pairing up, of course – finding comfort in each other in the wake of the events that had begun with the death of Roz Price, then Ward's death and subsequent hosting of the Inhuman parasite, and then the deaths of Hunter, Fitz, and Lincoln by the Maveth creature, before Daisy had destroyed the creature by vibrating it – and Ward's corpse – into hundreds of tiny pieces after it had tried to control the minds of her Inhuman team. 

May and Andrew had been the last of the couples to get together – but only because it had taken some time for Daisy, Jemma, and Bobbi to work out between them how to bring Andrew back from Lash – which they'd only finally managed to achieve a month ago, right before Daisy's undercover mission. Andrew had needed time to stabilise and to begin to recover from his ordeal, and May had been with him throughout, helping him in that unobtrusive way she had that was so quiet and self-effacing. Coulson had immediately been sure the two would get back together again as a consequence, and his conviction had persuaded Daisy, even though she wasn't there to see it unfolding. 

She thinks of those four weeks and how they'd managed to keep in touch via a secured, encrypted phone line, although they'd had to limit the length of their calls to less than four minutes – not even long enough to have phone sex, which had been a disappointment to Daisy as she had a feeling she'd enjoy phone sex with Phil – she loves the sound of his voice talking dirty in her ear.

"Maybe you should wait in the car?" Coulson says, his voice in her ear startling her out of her lust-fuelled haze.

"Sorry, Phil. I just – I'm sorry."

"Hey," he says softly, and wraps his arms around her, as if she was about to cry – which she's not, but she feels like an idiot, and also totally unprofessional, for her lack of focus. He kisses the top of her head, then eases back from her so he can see her face. "You've just come off a very intense, dangerous, four week undercover mission, of course you need time to decompress from that." 

She wonders how he does that, knows what she's thinking like that. "You wear your heart on your face," he reminds her, and she chuckles weakly, remembering the first time he said that to her.

"Yeah," she says, and kisses him, quick and soft, then presses her forehead against his. "I can do this."

"If you're sure?" When she nods, he gives her a quick squeeze, then lets go of her, and they push the cart together into the next aisle. 

"We're nearly done, anyway," he tells her as he grabs a couple more things and dumps them into the cart. "And once we get back we'll have a few hours before we have to get started on making dinner." He flicks a smirk at her. "And I promise, I'll help you to start decompressing properly."

She laughs properly at that. "Is that what we're calling it now?" she wonders.

He smirks at her, then comes back to her side, bumping his hip and shoulder against hers, before they set off again for the last few items on the list.

PC-DJ-PC-DJ-PC

They get back to the Playground, and Coulson suggests that she head on to their quarters while he puts away the shopping; she pauses to give him a quick kiss, and an even quicker grope (which makes him moan), then she walks away.

Once back in their quarters, Daisy strips off her leather jacket, then sits on the end of the bed to remove her boots. She considers hopping in the shower, but decides against it because she'd rather shower with Coulson than alone.

She's still lying sprawled across the corner of the bed a few minutes later when she senses Coulson's approach, and he opens the door a few moments later.

"Daisy?" He sounds worried, she thinks, and realises it's probably because she's just lying on the bed. She rolls her head sideways to look at him as he locks the door, then crosses the room to the bed.

"Phil." She sighs his name as he sheds his coat and boots, his eyes fixed on hers the whole time.

"What do you want to do first?" he asks, and sits on the side of the bed, stroking his fingers through her hair. 

"Can you just hold me for a bit?" She wonders if he'll think she's pathetic, but the smile he gives her dispels that idea.

"Yeah, we can do that," he says.

She sits up, then crawls across the bed, settling in the middle, and he stretches out beside her, sliding his left arm under her body and pulling her close. 

"Like this?" he asks.

"Yeah." She shifts to rest her cheek on his heart, and he idly strokes his right hand up and down her arm. She feels him kiss the top of her head, and she wraps her arms a little more tightly around him, happy just to hold onto him for the moment, for all that her arousal hasn't really gone away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks after a while.

"Not to you," she says, and lifts her head so he can see her face. "I just – it'll be easier if I talk to Andrew first, I think. Do you mind?"

"Of course not," he says instantly, and she can see he means it. "I suspect Andrew's the better person to talk to."

She shifts so she can lean in and kiss him, and he immediately tangles his fingers in her hair, holding the back of her head, and she feels her desire come surging back again. She slides her leg over his, until her sex is pressed against his thigh, and deepens the kiss, opening his mouth under hers. He moans into her mouth when she rocks against him, and his other arm wraps across her lower back, pressing her body more tightly against his. She tightens her hold on him, rocking harder, and he bites down on her bottom lip, then sucks on it, and she comes, just a quick, shallow orgasm, but it seems to light up every single one of her nerve endings.

"Phil," she breathes, then pulls her arms from under him so that she can slide her hands up his torso, underneath his sweater. He grunts when she tweaks his nipples through his shirt, and presses his hand down on her ass, and she begins to rock against his thigh again. 

She gets herself off a second time, then she sets about undressing him, tugging off his sweater, then rapidly unbuttoning his shirt. She pulls the sides of the shirt apart, then latches onto his nipple, sucking and biting, because she knows that drives him crazy.

"Daisy." He groans her name, and she knows that means he's getting painfully aroused. She helps him to sit up, and strips off his shirt, then as he lies back, she sets about getting his jeans off.

"You didn't come in your pants earlier, did you?" she asks as she shifts off his leg so she can get his jeans off.

He frowns a moment, then chuckles softly. "No. Though it was pretty close."

That makes her smirk as he lifts his ass so she can drag his jeans down, leaving him in his boxers, which are tenting out impressively at the front because he's so aroused. She leaves his boxers on while she strips off her own clothes, and she smirks some more when he presses the heel of his hand against the base of his cock when she reveals she's wearing the matching bra and panties set that her bought her for her birthday. He likes her in red silk, she knows.

He licks his lips, and she guesses he's noticed the rather large damp spot on the crotch of the panties from where she came twice.

"Fuck, Daisy, you're so beautiful."

She still blushes when he says things like that to her. She sheds the bra and panties, then steps across the bed towards him again.

"I want to taste you," he says, his expression a mixture of eager and earnest. She grins – she knows how much he likes her to sit on his face, and he knows how much she enjoys it when he eats her out – which makes it a perfect win-win scenario.

"That so's you can avoid popping off too soon?" she asks as she kneels down over him.

"Daisy." 

She laughs – it always amuses her that he still gets a bit flustered when she teases him about sex stuff, even when it's just the two of them, and even though they've been fucking for four months, well three, if you don't count the month she's just spent undercover.

"I don't want to come too soon," he agrees as he places his hands on her thighs and she lowers her pussy over his mouth.

"Fair enough."

She moans loudly at the first touch of his tongue to her sex, and his hands curl around the tops of her thighs so that he can hold her steady. He's got an absolutely wicked mouth, and he always seems happy to put it to good use on her body.

She holds onto the top of the headboard and moans softly as he works his tongue between her folds, and it takes mere minutes for him to drive her to orgasm. She lifts herself up on her knees afterwards so he can catch his breath, then sinks back down when he tugs at her hips.

He gets her off twice more, in quick succession, before he taps at her hip, his signal that he needs to breathe, and she lifts herself up, then flops down onto the bed beside him. Her knees feel weak as jelly, and her nipples are tight and hard, and she's quite ready for him to fuck her. She rolls onto her side and watches him as his chest heaves. He wipes the back of his hand across his mouth, then glances at her, and smirks.

"Okay?" 

She nods quickly. "More than ready, Phil," she says, and his smirk becomes a full-blown grin.

He eases his boxers off, tossing them onto the floor, then he rolls onto his side and leans down, kissing her easily. She wraps her arms around him as he moves over her, and she groans loudly as he guides his cock into her.

As usual his cock feels huge inside her (it is pretty huge, in fact), and they both give it a moment, allowing themselves to adjust to the sensation of his dick filling her after four weeks apart. 

"Did you take care of yourself while I was away?" she asks, and he looks amused at her phrasing – which she'll admit is a lot coyer than she'd usually use. 

"Now and again," he says. "You?"

She shakes her head. "Not really enough privacy for that, even for someone who grew up in an orphanage and knows how to be quick." She bites her lip, dropping her gaze, before admitting, "It'd feel weird, too, doing it without you watching."

"Daisy." He leans down and begins to kiss her, slowly and carefully, yet no less intensely.

She'd never really masturbated for anyone else before she and Coulson became lovers – and she'd been surprised to find she enjoyed it, and enjoyed watching him when he masturbated for her. One of the many she things she loves about being with Coulson is that her sex life is far more adventurous with him than it ever was with any of her younger lovers (even the Russian hacker, and Daisy had considered _her_ something of a revelation at the time). People have this strange misconception that older lovers are more boring, which amuses her, because the last person she'd call boring is Phil Coulson.

He pulls his mouth from hers, then begins to move, slow, shallow thrusts that she knows he won't be able to maintain for very long, because he's too close. She wraps her arms and legs around him more tightly and begins to move with him, lifting her hips to meet his downward thrusts, and he grunts into the side of her neck as the tension increases throughout his body.

"Come on, Phil," she whispers in his ear. "Come for me. I know you want to."

"Daisy." His pace picks up, and she urges him on, both with words and her body, and he moves faster still, thrusting deep and hard, until he climaxes hard, muttering her name over and over as he struggles to keep control of his thrusts. She comes pretty quickly after he does, and she hears him sigh with relief – he always hates to come before she does, even though he'll always have already given her more than one orgasm. It's just the way he is.

She rolls them over, settling on top of him, and dotting little kisses over his face before she slips her tongue into his mouth.

"Thank you," she says softly when she finally releases him. "That was pretty awesome 'Welcome home' sex."

He chuckles, but she can see he's pleased that she's happy. "Welcome," he says. "Do you want to shower or nap?"

"Maybe shower," she says. "We'll have fewer distractions if we do it now, when you're all shagged out."

"Daisy!" He tries to look annoyed, but she can tell he's not really.

She chuckles, then nips at his bottom lip. "Don't worry, Phil. I still love you, even when you are all shagged out."

He rolls his eyes at her, then starts to sits up, and she smirks as she moves off him. "After that we'd better get started on the cakes, before we prep for dinner." 

She nods, and as they head into the ensuite together, Daisy thinks how good it is to be back.


End file.
